1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of testing a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a method of testing a liquid crystal display during its manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of monitor types, novelty and colorful monitors with high resolution, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are indispensable components used in various electronic products such as monitors for notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, and projectors. The demand for the novelty and colorful monitors has increased tremendously.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of liquid crystal display 10 according to the prior art. The liquid crystal display 10 contains a substrate 12 made of glass, a plurality of source drivers 16a-16h, a plurality of gate drivers 18, and a display area 20. The source drivers 16a-16h, the gate drivers 18 and the display area 20 are all disposed on the substrate 12. A timing controller 14, disposed on a printed circuit board 22, is used for generating clock signal to the plurality of gate drivers 18. The plurality of source drivers 16a-16h are connected in cascade. The source driver 16a is coupled to the timing controller 14. When receiving clock signal from the timing controller 14, the plurality of gate drivers 18 can generate scan signal to the display area 20, meanwhile, the timing controller 14 generates clock signal and data signal to the source drivers 16a-16h. Accordingly, the display area 20 can produce an image based on the signals from the source driver 16a-16h in response to the scan signal.
Traditionally, the techniques for fixing the glass substrate and the drivers are divided into Tape Automated Bonding (TAB), Chip on Film (COF) and Chip on Glass (COG). Both techniques of the tape automated bonding and the chip on film are to adhere the drivers on a flexible circuit board which is adhered to the glass substrate. However, the technique of Chip on Glass (COG) is to adhere the drivers on the glass substrate directly.
Whatever technique is adopted, once the drivers are fixed, a procedure of testing normalcy of data transmission between two adjacent drivers is necessary. If one of the drivers is malfunctioning or a signal line connected between two adjacent drivers is cut, taking the faulty liquid crystal display away from production line is required. Therefore, subsequent to forming signal line connected between two adjacent drivers, utilizing a simple procedure of detecting whether the signal line is normal in time is proper and convenient, especially in mass production of liquid crystal display. If one of the drivers fails to transmit a signal normally or a signal line connected between two adjacent drivers is cut, eliminating the malfunction driver or mending the signal line is proper to avoid flowing into next manufacture process.